


kinda outta luck

by swallows (toska)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, also talk about going out of my comfort zone but whatevs, filed under: things i really enjoyed writing, gotta take risks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/swallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cops and robbers au— in which yukari doesn't understand her crew's fascinations with things being just like the movies, also this was all minako's fault. all of it. (yukari/mitsuru).</p><p>(“I was right.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“When I called you an ace defective. Where is your sense of integrity?” She narrows her eyes, glaring even harder after Junpei’s “Where’s yours?”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kinda outta luck

**Author's Note:**

> for nilam. also known as [nyamcattt](http://nyamcattt.tumblr.com) (absolutely fabulous artist and owner of great headcanons and ideas)(may the yuri goddess continue to bless you)
> 
> alsoooo. i've been plotting to write this ever since you send me that reply. 
> 
> once again, this is out of my comfort zone. just experimenting with writing, just trying to write dialogues and relationships and writing a cohesive story that probably has some plot holes and unanswered questions (it's a process) also!!! title comes from that lana del rey song

**kinda outta luck**

. 

Okay, so maybe being a cat burglar wasn’t the best occupation. It’s more of a side job, really. If Yukari was being more honest, she would admit that she enjoys creeping around the houses at the dark, admiring the treasures they held. She enjoyed being a modern day Robin Hood, but that’s more Junpei than her, anyways. He’s always been a bit of a character.

But in the end, it all really started with Minako.

. 

Minako always had strange friends, and always ends up attracting all sorts of people around her. A rough-and-tumble monk, an adorable old couple who run the bookstore two streets down the road, a little girl with an terrible addiction to Mad Bull, a girl that both she and Junpei think is a robot, and a dog. Personally, Yukari thinks that Minako should get friends her own age, and well, species.

Maybe then her ideas won’t be plotting out heists and convincing both her and Junpei to agree to them. (There was a method to the madness after all. Junpei and Yukari steal, Fuuka plays technical support and looks at house layouts and gives them directions. And Minako, she deals the items and sells them to some boy named Theo, a weird (albeit handsome) dude, with an even weirder (albeit prettier) sister, Yukari thinks. But there’s more, a ten-year-old kid accompanied by a dog that help scout out the area.)

Minako looks at their ragtag group, and fondly dubs them as the local “Bling Ring,” and Yukari crinkles her nose in distaste-.

“We’re not even wearing the clothes that we steal, we don’t even steal clothes! And besides,” she pauses, “don’t they caught in the end?”

Minako laughs that twinkling laugh, the kind of laugh that makes Junpei grin conspiratorially even though he doesn’t understand what’s going on in their friend’s head either, and a pit of dread drop in her stomach. “Trust me, by the end you’ll be wanting to be caught.”

.

“Is it really practical to wear a mini-skirt while robbing a house?”

“Sure it is Yuka-tan! Haven’t you seen the movies?” Minako says, taking hold of her hands and smiling. “It’s going to be _great_.”

“Remind me again, why you aren’t going to join us on this run? And I never had to wear a mini-skirt on the other runs—”

“As unofficial official leader, I think I have the right to supply you with the proper armor and weapons for this heist.”

“W-W-We-Weapons,” Yukari screeches, “This isn’t one of those stupid games you play in the arcade with Junpei! No, no, no, I did not sign up for this. ”

“I did,” hollers Junpei from the next door.

“Shut up Stupei!”

 .

Contrary to popular belief, Yukari and Junpei work quite well together. Unless it’s chemistry class again, but usually its Minako or Fuuka that hold the project together. “Fuuka-chan, I can’t believe they talked you into this! They didn’t bully you into this, did they?” 

Fuuka smiles apologetically to Yukari, “It’s fine, and besides it’s going to be like the movies!” Yukari groans, because none of her friends understand the idea of consequences. “Minako got Ken-kun to scope out the place with Koro-chan, and I’ll be communicating with you through the headsets, so it’ll all be fine.”

Junpei lets out a low whistle, “I’m impressed. She’s really planned this thing out.”

“Where did Minako even get the floor plan for this place anyways?” Yukari interjects.

The other two shrug, “Probably has some connections. With all those people Minako talks to, there’s probably someone who knows. 

 

“So we’re going to be robbing a mansion.” 

“We always rob mansions.”

“But this isn’t the average mansion, look how huge it is. This is big, y’know.”

“Yeah,” Junpei says. “It’s our big break.”

“You don’t understand the severity of the situation do you?”  Yukari says, her pitch getting higher by the second.

“Yuka-tan, you are a terrible criminal. We couldn’t rob and everyday house, well mansion. If we kept robbing around the same area, there would have been a pattern. And someone would have noticed.”

“I was right.”

“Huh?”

“When I called you an ace defective. Where is your sense of integrity?” She narrows her eyes, glaring even harder after Junpei’s “Where’s yours?”

.

Okay, so the place was big, and filled with rich colors and some quality decor. And Yukari was wondering if this whole outfit was a bad idea and she should have gone with Minako’s original suggestion of a maid costume, instead of veto-ing. It would have allowed her to blend in better, and it would have explained the reason why she wanted her to dress up like a maid.

Then again, maybe not, she thinks, side-eying Junpei— “Huh? He’s not here?”

That’s when Yukari light peeking out from a closed door behind her.

. 

The stupid pervert was looking at panties. Not just any panties, lacy ones. The ones with soft feminine straps that Yukari vehemently denies are in her drawer, and the ones that Minako talked her into buying and the ones her mother questionably sent her. Also the ones she bought, tossed in with heavy blushes among the rest of her purchases.

Junpei let’s out a wolf whistle, and Yukari narrows her eyes and sputters. “You-you-you…” she says accusingly, while Junpei innocently gestures to himself in that silent, “Who me?” way.

“Yes you. This is not why we came here. The last thing I want to be known for is being a panty thief. You know how much I hate that word. Just gross.” She shudders for a minute, before going on with her lecture, “this,” she says, gesturing the dainty pieces of fabric in Junpei’s hand, “this is not why we came here. We came here to steal something priceless and forgettable like a vase. Or maybe two of them, or three. We shouldn’t have even dug this deep; this was a terrible idea—” Crap. Now she’s rambling and Junpei’s already tuning her out, which he _should not_ be doing at all.

She grabbed the panties out of his hand and waves them at him, Would you listen to me!?”

A sharp voice filters the room, “Who’s there?”

.

They both stop and turn towards each other, then turn to the owner of that voice.

“Damn, she’s hot.”

Said woman narrows her eyes, “If you don’t give me an explanation in five seconds. I. Will. Execute. You. All.” Each word enunciated to be a sentence. “Put your hands up in the air, and back to the wall. I am a cop and I will have no problem arresting you.”

Yukari at this moment couldn’t think straight. All she knew was that like hell she was going to go to jail, just yet, and what the fuck was with Minako deciding to let them rob a _cop’s house_. Christ. She was so not prepared, until Fuuka’s voice brought her back. “If you escape past her, you can go down the hall and to the stairs to the right and get to the back door. It’s the closest thing.”

“Got it.” Yukari whispered under her breath, while Junpei was still frozen in shock. He seemed to be drooling a bit too, the way that boys do, when they see an exceptionally pretty girl.

But Yukari didn’t have time to worry about that. Yukari needed a diversion quick, and since Stupei wasn’t going to be any help, she decided to take a page from the movies.

And kissed the woman.

.

The kiss was hot and warm. She tilted her head and angled herself better, and thanked Minako for suggesting heels. She backed away and winked, noting the woman’s dumbfounded expression, before grabbing Junpei and running.

Junpei, as well, had a dumbfounded expression, that broke out in a grin as they raced toward the back door. “That was the greatest thing I’ve ever seen— I can now die happy.”

“Just don’t count on it happening again,” Yukari says.

“Let a guy dream, Yuka-tan.” Junpei says, as they hide out for a while. Hearing a blaze of sirens. It’s only when they make it into the clear, Yukari realizes that she’s still holding the pair of panties that Junpei had just moments earlier.

She blushes and shoves them into her bag. It was only a diversion, after all.

Just a diversion, she reminds herself as opposed to thinking about how soft her lips were. And how hot her mouth was.

.

When she returned to the apartment she found Minako lounged on the couch flipping through channels, while Fuuka sat on the opposing end on her laptop. “How was it?” Fuuka asked. “Did you get hurt?” 

“We’re fine.”

“Hmmm. Your lips look redder than before,” Minako says with mirth.

“It’s the adrenaline.” Yukari replies. “By the way, you never mentioned we were robbing a cop’s house?”

“Just wanted to keep you all on your toes,” Minako says innocently. “Junpei says it was one of the hottest nights of his life.”

Yukari throws the pillow at her, thoroughly annoyed. “It was the adrenaline. He never gets to have his blood pumping—” She starts, only to narrow her eyes at Minako’s eyebrow waggle at “blood pumping.”

“God, you both are terrible.” Yukari says throwing her hands in the air, and Fuuka chuckles softly. Yukari walks back to her room and pretends that both of them don’t know what has taken place and places a mental note to text Junpei that he’s a dead man and not think about that kiss at all and not think of that girl at all. Nope. Out of sight out of mind. Yukari thinks with finality, and after sending Junpei and a few death threats too many, she calls it a night.

.

A few days later, Minako decides to have a little gathering out in town. It’s a girls night, and she has some friends that she wanted to introduce both Fuuka and Yukari too. As they near Minako’s group waiting for them, Yukari begins to pale. 

“I cannot believe she did this.”

“Huh? Did what, Yukari-san?” Fuuka asks, tilting her head. Yukari shakes her head, “Oh! It’s nothing. I just remembered something.” Oh, Yukari remembered something all right. 

“I think I might have to take a rain check and just go.” But it was too late, Minako already saw them and ran up to the girls. “I need to introduce you to some friends, this is Mitsuru-senpaiiiii,” she sings the word, senpai at the end, her voice soft and too sugary and too playful.

Yukari then turns to this Mitsuru- _senpai_. “Hi.”

“Hello.” The eyes are soft and it seems that she doesn’t recognize Yukari at all, and Yukari tries to ignore that voice in the back of her head that is going, _some cop she is_ and focus on the words being said, but only catches the end.  “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Fuck. She’s even lovelier, when she’s not dealing death threats to you. There is such elegance to her and the sharpness of her face as become soft, like the curves Yukari remembers feeling during that kiss. Yukari swallows and smiles, and extends her hand. “It’s nice meeting you too. I hope we can be great friends.”

. 

Once they left and Yukari was ready to give Minako a piece of her mind, Minako shushes her and talks. “I’m going to send you the next heist plans soon. Be on the lookout for that. We have to be more careful, because Mitsuru-senpai told me that she’s going to be heading the investigations on these criminals. Also,” Minako pauses for a second, her lips curving up a smile worthy of Lilith, and says, “I told you that you would want to be caught in the end.”

Minako flounces off, leaving Yukari beet red, with her mind whirling. Yukari says the only thing she can think of saying— 

“Goddammit, Minako.” But she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t looking forward to another heist. 

. 

 

 fin

**Author's Note:**

> oh, forgot to mention! i didn't go into particular details, but the outfits are inspired by [this](http://nyamcattt.tumblr.com/post/84179457837/heavily-inspired-by-this-awesome-art-xoes-tweet)
> 
> uhhh this probably explains why mitsuru didn't recognize yukari. i was playing with the whole don't recognize the superhero, or in this case, burglar with a mask on, trope. even though the mask basically covers a portion of the face. i didn't really make that clear, ahahaha.


End file.
